


Holiday Reunion: A Gon and Killua Christmas

by JoeysWritingCorner



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But why not upload it here, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Really late and intended for a small Discord chat, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeysWritingCorner/pseuds/JoeysWritingCorner
Summary: It's been a few months since Gon and Killua separated, and for some reason, they appear to have drifted apart. Alluka sees this and decides to stick them back together, however she can. (Post HxH 2011, careful for spoilers!)





	1. Communication

Christmas. Traditionally, Christmas is something you spend with family. You exchange gifts, reconnect with distant cousins, so on so forth. It’s supposed to be a time to celebrate the joy of life with people you love. But young Killua Zoldyck did not have that luxury. His family wasn’t like most others. The only gift he ever received for Christmas was a new blade from his father, followed by a grueling endurance test in below freezing temperatures. It was not until a few years ago that Killua discovered that the life of a cold killer wasn’t for him. On that fateful day, a very special person, the first person he could ever call a friend, entered his life. Gon Freecss was his name, and on their travels to become stronger together, they grew close enough that Killua could have even called him family. Now, however, it occurred to Killua that that special person had left his life just as quickly.  
Now that Killua had to look after his sister Alluka, he assumed it was only natural that he didn’t have time to get in touch with Gon. It had been a few months since they said their goodbyes, and it was only in recent weeks that their regular e-mails to each other had almost ceased. Still, he couldn’t brush off the nagging feeling that there was some deeper reason they hadn’t talked to each other in so long. He remembered, in his world-shaking battle against the Chimera Ants, after the death of their mentor, Kite, the hurtful things Gon had said to him while his mind was clouded by his need for vengeance.  
_“You have it easy, Killua. You're perfectly calm, since it means nothing to you…”_ That was not true. Kite was as much Killua’s master as Gon’s. He had been by his side for so long and vowed to protect Gon with his life, only to be told it didn’t concern him. Suddenly, the light that perpetuated from Gon faded from Killua’s view. He had told Gon he forgave him, but still...something was missing. Killua brushed these unpleasant thoughts aside. He glanced out the window of his lofty hotel room and saw the first flakes of snow in the season began to fall. It was Christmas, and the streets and sidewalks below were empty aside from a few holiday shoppers. At least Killua had Alluka to celebrate the holiday with, but he didn’t quite know where to start.

***

“Man, we’ve never really been big on holidays,” mused Killua. He turned to his younger sister. “What do you feel like doing? It’s your call.”  
“I’m happy as long as I get to spend it with my big brother,” Alluka smiled. “We still have to get gifts for our friends, though.” Killua groaned in response.  
“It’s impossible. I don’t know what Kurapika and Leorio would want because they’re too busy doing their own thing, plus I don’t exactly know their home addresses.”  
“What about something for Gon?” She saw Killua tense up a little at her question. She knew things had been uneasy between them lately, and that it might be a sensitive issue, but she brought it up anyway. Alluka couldn’t stand to see that her brother wasn’t completely enjoying the holiday.  
There was a few seconds of silence before Killua answered. “I--I would, but…” he sighed dejectedly, “...what if he doesn’t want a present from me?”  
“That’s nonsense, big brother! I’m sure he misses you very much! He’s probably busy like you are!” When she saw that Killua was still doubting her words, she added, “in fact, I say we go visit him for the holidays!”  
Killua was almost outraged. “Are you crazy?! We’re gonna waste a trip to Whale Island’s worth of money to find out he wants nothing to do with me?!” Alluka slapped him lightly in response.  
“Get those thoughts out of your head! Who was it who broke down the gates of our family’s mansion because he wanted to be your friend?”  
“That was ages ago,” he scoffed skeptically. “People change, Alluka. It’s been three weeks and I’ve heard nothing from him. Face it, he hates me.”  
“Tell me then, big brother.” Alluka’s voice had become uncharacteristically serious. “Will you change? Will there ever be a time when you won’t protect me?” Alluka saw him react and knew she had won.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he answered, “Never. But--”  
“Well if Gon does hate you, there’s only one way to find out,” his sister interrupted, and with that, Killua accepted that he couldn’t change her mind. “We’ll go to Whale Island and find out for ourselves. And you will buy a gift at least. Besides, you’re a Hunter. You have money.”  
“Fine, fine, you win,” Killua appealed. “Let’s buy ourselves some tickets…”


	2. Unsaid

A moonlit night. A forest clearing. The unshakable sense of impending danger all around him. Gon had been here before a few times. Then, out of the shadows leapt a lithe, catlike figure. Gon knew this figure. His heart pounded with rage every time his thoughts drifted to it. Instinctively, he prepared himself for attack.  
He expected it to go for Kite. It seemed that even though Kite was still alive in a different form, Gon’s guilt still came back to haunt him every once in awhile. This time, however, the creature did not go for Kite. It went for a smaller target. Gon was determined to stop the attack this time. He tried to activate his aura, but nothing came out. Frustrated, he tried again, but was still unsuccessful. When he finally gave up, he saw that the attack had already been made, and the figure had disappeared back into the darkness. Then, he saw the result of the attack. His dear friend and reliable comrade, Killua Zoldyck, was on the ground, gravely injured. Deep claw marks had been carved viciously across his chest. After recovering from the shock, he ran over to him to check his vitals.  
“K-Killua, are you alright?” He questioned shakily. His friend only laughed in between bloody coughs. It was a cruel jeer that pierced into his heart like an icy dagger.  
“You have it easy, Gon, since it means nothing to you…” Killua spoke with his dying breath. Gon felt his heart shatter. He had never felt so alone in his life. When he wasn’t around people, he was around animals. He made friends without even trying wherever he went, and he could easily make more, but in this moment, he felt that nothing could fill the hole within him.  
“No...please wake up...I said I was sorry...I SAID I WAS SORRY!” Gon felt powerless to do anything except cry pitifully to himself, until the rays of the morning sun and the warm aroma of Mito’s cooking jerked him from his nightmare.  
It took a few seconds to register it was just a dream. Looking out his window, he saw that a blanket of snow about six inches thick had fallen during his slumber. It rarely snowed on Whale Island, but when it did, it made Gon a little uncomfortable. Everything was still. The usual bustle in the harbor had died down except for a few brave fishermen, and all the animals were hunkered down in the warmth of their dens. Maybe if there were other kids who wanted to challenge him to a good snowball fight, he might enjoy it more. Still, it meant that Christmas break was around the corner, and he could finally spend at least one day without going through mountains of homework. Gon was interrupted by a gentle knock at the door.  
“Good morning,” greeted Mito’s soft, motherly voice. “I made your favorite dish.” Gon’s face immediately brightened as he saw the juicy, pink ham that was prepared for him. None of his Christmases could be described as grand. The harbormaster was pretty consistent with his gifts and always made sure to get a new fishing pole for Gon, in case he decided to brave the elements and do a bit of ice fishing. Other than that, he would receive a few small trinkets from Mito. Even so, to Gon, some quality time with people he loved was what really captured the essence of the season.   
“You have one last assignment before you’re allowed to go on break. Did you finish it?” Mito was quick to remind him almost as soon as he sat down to eat. She never missed a beat.   
“Uh...yeah. I have...two pages so far,” said Gon rather unconvincingly through mouthfuls of ham. He didn’t even know why he tried lying to her.  
“You don’t sound very confident,” was Mito’s stone-faced response.   
“I...got distracted,” he attempted.  
“No excuses,” she said firmly. “As soon as we’re done here, I want you to march upstairs and not come back down until you finish, or you won’t get that present you asked for. Understood?”  
“Yes, ma’am!”   
They continued in peaceful silence, with Gon taking more and more helpings to put off his homework, until Mito asked, in a much more conversational tone, “have you sent any presents to your friends yet?”   
“Well, uh...I’m having a bit of trouble,” Gon confessed, rubbing the back of his head. “Kurapika and Leorio seem really occupied with all that Zodiac business and they’re too hard to shop for, but I would if I knew how to send them. It seems...” Gon hesitated a bit, looking crestfallen. “I’m all alone again.”  
Mito was quick to notice his change in expression. “Don’t worry, Gon,” she smiled. “Everyone has their own responsibilities that come even before their friends. That includes you, too. It’s only natural for you to not have the chance to talk to them all the time.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” said Gon, offering a relieved smile. He then noticed that the last of the ham had vanished, and resigned to his fate. “I’m off to finish that writing, then.”  
“Right you are, young man,” called Mito as he ran upstairs. “And don’t come back down unless I call you!” 

***

Before he could officially go on Christmas break, Gon had to complete his most challenging writing yet: a 10-page documentation of his career as a Hunter. It was challenging not just because of the insane page requirement, but because of everything Gon had been through in those two years. During his journey to find his father, he had to face off against the likes of a psychotic clown, murderous bandits, monstrous chimera ants, and a guy who loved explosions. It was almost too much to take in for his young mind. There was no denying that the life of a Hunter was one of constant risk, but he met a good amount of people along the way who helped him. Wing taught him about the secretive nature of Nen. Bisky taught him how to hone the nen he learned. Kite taught him to be strong to protect those dearest to him, and although it was not intentional, he taught him about the dangerous nature of a vengeful spirit, and how it not only hurts the one who feels it, but those around them as well. He learned this lesson the hard way, and in his time of darkness, he had hurt the one person who was more important to him than any of his mentor figures.   
Through good times, he would laugh with him. Through bad times, he would cry with him. Through stressful times, he would help him endure and keep calm. Through his entire career as a Hunter, it was Killua who stuck with him to the bitter end, even putting his life on the line to save his. He apologized for hurting him and they went their separate ways, and they promised each other they would always be friends. Still, Gon felt a twinge of doubt, like there were things unsaid between them. Killua had helped Gon in so many ways through his journey, but Gon felt like he had never returned the favor before. He planned to, but it didn’t seem Killua would welcome it, at least at this point in time. Gon brushed it off and told himself that Killua was just busy looking after his sister, before hunching over his desk and continuing to write.


	3. Travel

“Big brother, aren’t you cold?” Alluka expressed concern for Killua as they walked along the harbor. It was a frigid afternoon and the gray sky above threatened to dump more snow on the sidewalks that were just freshly shoveled, yet he was still wearing his usual turtleneck sweater and gym shorts.  
“Me? No way,” Killua reassured his younger sister. “I had endurance training, remember? I can handle colder weather than this.”  
“Still, it wouldn’t kill you to dress warmer,” Alluka pressed, moving closer to him for warmth.  
“Thanks, but I’m fine,” he insisted, wrapping one arm around her back. “Thick clothing restricts my movement. I couldn’t be stealthy if I was dressed like a penguin. Or use my Godspeed.” This made Alluka giggle hysterically. “What’s so funny? I was being serious!”  
“Sorry, sorry,” she said as she caught her breath. “It’s just the image. You’d be a funny penguin.”  
“Would I, now?” He chuckled and smiled at his younger sister. “Well, if I had enough money to buy you more presents, I guess I would have to embarrass myself just for you.”  
“What did you get me?” She beamed. “Tell me, big brother, tell me!”  
“Ah ah ah, it’s a surprise,” he teased. “Don’t worry, I would never get you anything you wouldn’t love.” This made Alluka smile.  
“You’re so good to me,” she said happily. Then she remembered why they were at the harbor in the first place. “We still haven’t found our boat yet. Which one could it be?”  
“The old harbormaster said it wasn’t very big, but there’s too many smaller boats to pick one out. I guess we could ask around.” Suddenly, a rather heavy-set man in fishing gear walked up beside the siblings, startling them.  
“You the kids that’r headed ta Whale Island?” He inquired. They both nodded. “Aye, the harbormaster told me to expect ye. Right, foller me.” He led them along the pier to a small and rather dingy looking fishing vessel, then motioned for them to get on board and set up in a small room in the back.  
“So, what brings ye to Whale Island this time of year?”  
“We’re...visiting someone for the holidays,” explained Killua hesitantly.  
“Well, if yer crazy enough to go see yer friend there now, you must really love em,” the fisherman joked, unintentionally making Killua blush a little. “Didn’ think there’d be anyone else crazy enough ta go ta Whale Island in the winter season. Nope, nobody but me! Cause y’see, the name’s Erving, and I’m a Thrill Hunter! I only fish in the winter cause it be more adventurous, ha ha har!”  
“Uh huh,” Killua replied flatly. “Can I get a discount since we’re both Hunters?” He pulled out his license for proof. Erving only cackled.  
“Surely yer jokin’, boy! We Hunters earn more money than most folks’ll see in their whole lives!”  
“Please, sir,” Alluka pleaded. “We already spent most of our money Christmas shopping! We’re children! Please be nice to us!” She rose her voice to a high-pitched screech.  
“Ah, what the hell,” Erving shrugged. Killua rubbed his sister’s head affectionately. “I’ll go easy on ye since it’s a holiday. ‘Sides, if the fishin’s good this season, I can make another hundred million just like that!” He snapped his fingers.  
“Thank you, sir! You’re too kind!” Alluka bowed slightly in gratitude.  
“‘S no trouble, young lady,” said Erving, flashing her a toothy, yellow grin. As he took his seat behind the wheel of the boat, he called back to them, “Should be makin’ landfall in ‘bout two days or so. We’ll be makin’ a few stops before reachin’ the island itself.” He turned towards Killua. “Y’seem like a tough young lad walkin’ around without a coat, but are ye sure ye don’t need one?” Killua simply shook his head no. “Right! Then we’re off!”  
As the boat began to move, Killua took a seat on the small bed in the corner. In his hands, he held a parcel. Panicked thoughts rushed in and out of his head. He wanted Gon to be happy with the gift, but would he return the favor? Would he appreciate that he even bothered to show up? Had he forgotten everything he had done for him? All the hardships they had been through?  
Killua didn’t want to be so mistrustful of Gon. It was he who made it so he didn’t have to kill people. It was he who showed him life outside of his family’s estate. For that, Killua would be forever grateful, but he couldn’t continue paying him back if he suddenly stopped caring. Maybe Gon just decided he was bored with him. He was, after all, quick to adapt. But if that was the case, then why did Killua go through the trouble of fetching Alluka to save him from the brink of death?  
_No. It won’t end like this._ Killua suddenly felt a new determination within him. _Even if he no longer wants me around, he still owes me. And I’ll make him remember. That much is certain._


	4. Growth

Gon was so unpredictable that he could even surprise himself sometimes. As he took his head up from his desk for the first time in what seemed like ages, he saw that the sun was just disappearing over the horizon. It had been a full six hours since Mito sent him upstairs to work on his essay, and already he was well over halfway to the page requirement. He had just finished writing about his adventures in Greed Island, and as he glanced over what he had written, he smiled fondly to himself. It was Ging who told him to enjoy the journey, which he did, but last he recalled, Greed Island was really the only time in Gon’s career when he could just have good, earnest fun. It was still an inarguably dangerous game, but that was where most of the thrill came from. The feeling of knowing that his father was testing his worth as he played, and getting to realize his potential with his friends by his side, drove him on. However, after the dodgeball and card collecting was said and done, Gon knew, deep in his heart, that he had to grow up sometime. Now, his father found and his journey over, he felt as if he had grown up, but he didn’t feel completely happy about it. Such was Gon’s exhaustion from six consecutive hours of writing that these thoughts didn’t stop his eyelids from closing as he rested his head on his desk.  
This time, the setting was much more pleasing to him. A cobbled city street. A warm afternoon sun. A sense of excitement within him. Gon had little understanding of how dreams worked, but he somehow knew that he would be meeting with someone today. Then, through the sea of people traversing the sidewalk in both directions, he saw him. Silver hair, loose clothes, and a little girl who seemed to be permanently glued to his arm. In his free arm, he held what looked to be a skateboard. Gon could barely contain himself as he started running, almost racing towards him.  
“Killua!” He called out to him. To his surprise, he didn’t turn to look in his direction. Maybe he hadn’t heard him above the urban bustle. When he drew closer, he called his name again. Still, there was no response. He tried a third time, and finally, his friend turned to face him. However, the bright smile he was expecting looked blank and fabricated instead.   
“Hey, Gon,” said Killua plainly, raising his hand casually in greeting. “It’s been a while.”   
“Yeah! I have sooo much to tell you!” Gon was by no means a lucid dreamer, but his excitement was still very much present. “How have you and Alluka been?” Alluka acknowledged and simply waved politely at the boy.   
“Yeah, I’ve been watching over her. You know, the usual,” he explained concisely. Then his blank smile turned to a small frown as he added, “aren’t you off doing your own thing too?” Gon faltered a bit.  
“Well...yeah,” he attempted, “but is it wrong for us to keep in touch?” When he didn’t get an answer, he looked up, and saw that both Killua and his sister had disappeared into the crowd. He tried calling out to him again, but no sound came out. He tried again and again, each time more desperate than the last. Even as he made no sound, he somehow got the attention of all the people around him. Everything fell silent. After what seemed like an eternity, a chorus of whispers began around him. He eventually made out what they were saying.  
“Grow up, Gon,” said one voice. “Let him go.”  
“He shouldn’t matter to you, you have your own life,” taunted another.   
“Grow up,” said the first voice again, slightly louder. Those words were repeated, louder each time, until it became a cacophony around him that drowned out all else, until mercifully, he woke up. It seemed what Mito said to him that morning cut him more deeply than he would have liked. Sighing, he reached up and turned on his lamp, wiped the spot of drool from his paper, and turned on his laptop. He would not let Killua drift from him so easily, not while he still had to pay his debts. He opened his email. _Dear Killua…_


	5. Fishing

“Rise and shine! It’s time ta go get breakfast!” Erving’s gruff voice awoke the Zoldyck siblings from their slumber. They had docked at a small port and had rented a room in a quaint-looking bed and breakfast. It was the dawn of the second day of the trip, so this would be their last stop before reaching their destination.   
“Again?” Killua yawned as he stood up and stretched his sleepiness away. “My breath is gonna stink worse than yours if this keeps up.” Alluka gave him a disapproving look for his rude comment.   
“Ha ha har! Fish’s good for ye, boy! Helps keep ye big and strong!” He flexed proudly and patted his massive, tattooed biceps for emphasis. “Plus, it’s free! Nature doesn’t shake ye down for yer money! Ye kids are short on cash, right?”   
“Yeah, I guess you got a point,” Killua shrugged.   
“Well good, cause yer helpin’ me this morning,” said Erving firmly, tossing Killua one of his spare fishing poles. “Ye know how to fish, right?”   
“Uh...yeah, I know a little,” he replied, remembering the little lesson he got during his first Hunter Exam. He couldn’t help but crack a small smile.   
“Ha har! Excellent!” He gave Killua a hearty pat on the shoulder. “I know a few good spots ‘round these parts, just foller me!” The cold sting of the winter morning immediately rid the siblings of the rest of their drowsiness. Once again, Alluka inched closer to her brother’s warm, protective hold. Erving led them away from the harbor to a small pond tucked away behind the town, which had been decorated for the holidays with inviting wreaths and colorful lights strewn about. The fisherman then walked out onto the ice.  
“Now y’see, it would take an average fisherman a good long time to cut through this ice,” he explained, “but ol’ Erving has a few tricks up his sleeve.” Killua observed as the man shrouded himself in aura, and concentrated it to his fingers to produce a thin, blue flame. Using it, he cut a small circle into the ice as if it were butter.   
“What’s he doing, big brother?” Alluka tugged at Killua’s shirt, understandably confused, as she couldn’t see the hatsu he was using. Her brother could only watch in awe.   
“You can transmute your aura into fire?” Killua had to admit he was impressed by his ability.  
“Yep! Fire’s pretty useful if yer a survivalist like me,” Erving said proudly. “Lucky for folks I don’t go lookin’ for fights that much, or else they’d end up gettin’ burnt to a crisp!”   
“Big brother, what did he do?” Alluka was still trying to piece together what just happened.  
“One day I’ll show you, Alluka, but not today,” was the older brother’s succinct answer. Alluka pouted a bit but accepted it. Erving motioned for Killua to venture out a little further onto the ice and cast his fishing line. After hooking his bait, he was able to cast the line into the hole that Erving had made with little effort.   
“Nice aim, lad!” It might be a while before the fish come a bitin’, so I’ll just mosey on over to another spot and make a hole for meself.” A few minutes later, Killua felt a small tug on his end of the pole, which was the cue to pull as hard as he could. The fish seemed to be larger than he expected, though, as he had to use all his might. Out of the water came a large bass, so big it almost wouldn’t fit through the hole in the ice. The sheer weight of the fish caused Killua to lose traction and fall on his rear end. As it threatened to flop its way back underneath the ice, Killua turned on his aura and gave the fish a sizable shock, big enough to stun it but not so big to completely fry it.  
“Ha har! Nice one!” Erving called back to him. “In fact, I’m thinkin’ that be big enough to feed both ye kids! Fer me, me appetite be a little bigger than that.”   
After about a half hour, Erving decided he was satisfied with his catch and lit a small campfire. As they began their meal, he struck up a conversation.  
“So Killua, if ye don’t mind me askin’, who taught ye how to fish like that? Must’ve been some beginner’s luck!”  
“Ah, a friend gave me a few lessons years back,” he explained. “He even used the fishing rod in combat sometimes! It was really something!”   
“Yer kiddin’! That could only be Ging Freecss!” Killua was somewhat surprised at his response. “Aye, but he’s a wanderer, that one. Doesn’t like to settle down, and I don’t reckon he’d find the time to ev’n bother with passin’ down his skills.”  
“Oh...it was actually his son, Gon,” he clarified. “It’s him we’re going to visit.”   
“So, his son’s not followin’ in his footsteps, I see. Seems he has a home to live in,” the fisherman pondered. “I never woulda guessed ye’d be so close to a relative o’ Ging!” This statement unintentionally hurt Killua somewhat.  
“Well...we used to be much closer. In fact, we used to travel together. But now...things are different. Honestly, I wish I knew what he thinks of me now that our travels together have ended.” Alluka gave him a sympathetic look as she saw his crestfallen expression.  
“Hmm...lemme tell you somethin’ that might ease yer troubles, then,” Erving consoled. “Now I only met Ging on occasion, but if I learned one thing about ‘im, while he be mostly a self-serving man, he always cared fer the people close to ‘im above all else. His friendships were th’ most important to him. I’m not gonna pry, so I don’t know what happened that made ye have yer doubts, but I imagine his own kin is not that much different from ‘im. Ye’ve made a good friend, boy. One definitely worth keepin’.” He grinned as Killua managed a smile.  
“Thanks, pops...I mean, Erving. I really needed that.” Then, Erving stood up and patted his stomach.  
“Now, we’d best be headin’ back to the ship! We should make it to th’ island before th’ sun reaches high noon.” In that moment, Killua put aside his worries in place of excitement. He only hoped that Gon would feel the same.


	6. Reunion

At last, the boat docked at Whale Island. It being Christmas Eve, the harbor was almost deserted. The few who actually lived on the island were hunkered down in their homes, probably decorating, getting drunk off eggnog and cider, or simply sitting by the fire enjoying good company. The harbor itself at least looked festive, and the snow on the ground was so pure and white that it was almost blinding to look at. As Killua disembarked, he looked towards the very top of the island, and there, like a beacon, was Gon’s house. Killua grasped the parcel in his hand. There was no turning back now.  
“Thanks for the ride, pops,” said Killua as he waved back to Erving. “I’ll see if I can get you something for the trouble.”  
“Ah, ‘twas no trouble kid. The only present I’ll be needin’ this year is the thrill of ice fishin’!” He laughed deeply from his belly. “Now if ye’ll excuse me, I must be goin’ to a more secluded spot. But if ye need a ride ta any place at all, just give me a shout!” Killua smiled and nodded as the boat sped off away from the dock. Killua sighed as he looked back to his destination. Alluka grasped his hand for support.  
“It’ll be fine, big brother,” she smiled. “However this turns out, you can always count on my help.” Killua patted her head thankfully.  
“Well, no sense delaying it anymore,” he said determinedly. Then he motioned to his younger sister. “Hop on my back and hold on tight.” After she did so, he turned on his Godspeed and raced to the top of the hill in a flash. His excitement, and his impatience, had gotten the better of him. Within a few seconds, he found himself standing before the door, hesitating a bit before knocking. To both his surprise and relief, it was Mito who answered.  
“Killua? What a nice surprise!” Then she gasped as she saw the unseasonal clothing he was wearing. “You must be freezing to death out there! Come inside!” Killua was sure his arm would be yanked from its socket as she pulled him inside, with Alluka following behind him. As they entered the much warmer house, Mito noticed the young girl who was half-hidden behind her older brother.  
“And I see you brought a friend!” She crouched down a bit and smiled at Alluka. “Oh, aren’t you just adorable!”  
“Don’t be shy, Alluka,” Killua consoled his sister. “Aunt Mito is very nice. Mito, this is my little sister, Alluka.”  
“Alluka? That’s a beautiful name!” Mito looked like she was about to melt. “Oh, it’s so wonderful to finally have a little girl in my house for a change. Sometimes you boys are just too rowdy!” Alluka came out from behind her brother and giggled, beginning to warm up to Mito. She then invited them into the living room, which was decked with lights around the ceiling and a massive tree that dominated one corner of the room. The Zoldyck estate had never looked so festive.  
“These decorations are beautiful, Miss Mito!” Alluka’s eyes were shining with childlike admiration. Killua went to place his parcel under the tree, where a small assortment of others already were.   
“Oh, why thank you! I just finished yesterday, with a bit of Gon’s help, too,” she said, looking around and taking a moment to admire her work.   
“Speaking of, how is Gon?” Killua interrupted.   
“He’s just been busy with school,” explained Mito. “He had to write a major essay about his career as a Hunter before he could officially be on break. He finished yesterday, so as a reward I let him help decorate!” Then she turned to him an added, “he’s going to be just ecstatic that you came to visit! He’s told me so many wonderful stories about you!”  
“Really?” Killua perked up considerably. “What does he say?”  
“Oh, just how ‘AWESOME!’ it was that you were the only one to pass the Hunter Exams last year, or how ‘AMAZING!’ it is that you can use yo-yos as weapons. That, and how much you helped him along the way. He seems to think really highly of you.” Mito smiled, and this eased Killua’s worries a little more. “How long are you staying?”  
“Oh, we just thought we’d visit for the holidays. It was Alluka’s idea to come here,” admitted Killua. “We’ll probably be here for a few days at least.”  
“That’s wonderful!” Mito clapped her hands together in excitement. “We don’t get too many visitors for the holidays, so this will be a new experience for sure. Gon should still be asleep upstairs. We were up very late decorating. I promised him his present today now that he finished his essay, but I’m sure he’ll--” She was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing and excited footsteps coming downstairs. Mito signaled for the siblings to stay where they were and went to greet Gon.  
“Aunt Mito! Aunt Mito!” Gon’s hyperactive voice sounded through the house. “Do you have my present?!”  
“Of course, as I promised,” said Mito in an attempt to calm him down. Then she added in a singsong voice, “But I have something you’ll probably appreciate even more.” Mito led him into the room, and when he entered, Killua gave him a friendly smile. Gon gasped, his face lighting up like a star, and suddenly, Killua didn’t even know why he was so anxious.  
“KILLUAAAAAA!” Gon yelled as he ran towards him, tackling him to the floor in his excitement. “I can’t believe you’re here! I missed you so much!”   
“Yeah, I missed you too,” wheezed Killua, who was almost suffocating under Gon’s weight. “Just get off me, idiot.” His friend refused to let go.  
“I’m so happy!” Gon was muffled as his face was buried into Killua’s shoulder. Alluka and Mito gave each other knowing looks. Only when Killua hugged him back with his one arm that wasn’t pinned to the ground did Gon let go.   
“And Alluka came too!” Gon ran over to the young girl and hugged her, although much gentler this time. Then he turned back to Killua, who thought his friend was about to explode from joy.  
“So you got my email?!” Gon asked anticipatedly.  
“Huh? Email? When did you send it?”  
“Two days ago. Didn’t you get it?”  
“Oh, I was already on my way here at the time,” explained Killua. “I wanted to...or rather, Alluka wanted us to surprise you.”  
“Oh, stop,” Alluka teased, lightly jabbing him with her elbow. “You wanted to visit even more than I did. You just needed encouragement.”   
“Uh...yeah, what she said,” said Killua, thoroughly flustered. There was really nothing he could do to disprove her, so he took it in stride.  
“Well come on!” Gon grabbed his arm and led him upstairs. “I have things I need to show you!”  
“You boys have fun!” Mito called from back downstairs. As Gon ran towards his bedroom, feelings of nostalgia washed over Killua. Gon was still the same cheerful soul he left behind, and he was glad that things had more or less remained the same between them.


	7. Confessions

As soon as he took a seat at his desk, Gon pulled out the email that he intended for Killua to see, and beckoned him to come over and read it.

_Dear Killua, I know we haven’t talked in awhile, but I just wanted to wish you a good Christmas. And also tell you that I miss you. And that we should talk soon. I got you presents, too, but I have no idea how to send them. There’s just a lot I want to tell you. Please reply! Love, Gon_

“Hehehe, it’s a good thing you were one step ahead of me, isn’t it?” Gon chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.  
“Yeah, it was,” Killua smiled at Gon. “I...would have gotten back to you as soon as I had a signal, but...I didn’t, sorry.”  
“It’s fine! I’m just glad you’re here now,” Gon said as he returned the smile.  
“Oh, and Mito told me you wrote a paper about being a Hunter,” recalled Killua. “I’m curious. Can I read it?”  
“Of course! I was hoping I’d get to share it with you someday!” He pulled his essay out from his desk drawer. It had been haphazardly stapled together, probably in a rush to be done with it. Occasionally, there were marks of red ink in the text, where Mito had pointed out some grammatical and spelling mistakes. However, the most striking characteristic of the paper was the number of times Killua was mentioned.

_...That’s when I met Killua! We spent a lot of time in the exam getting to know each other, and we became really close. His family is not as plesant as he is, though, as I would come to find out..._

_...Killua and I had so much fun together in Greed Island! It was so refreshing to just train and play games with him. I would have to say that was definately the best part of my career._

_...Fighting the Ants was the hardest part of my journey, especialy after my master Kite was killed in combat. Honestly, I couldn’t have done it without Killua’s help._

_...Then, Killua and I went our seperate ways. We still talk from time to time, but I wish we could reconnect sometime. I feel like there were a lot of things I didn’t get to say to him._

Gon simply waited expectantly for a reaction as Killua skimmed through his paper. He saw him blush a little on a few occasions while reading. Then, finally, Killua put the paper down and said, “Idiot! Why do you have to write this mushy crap for your teacher?!”  
“He told me to write as much as I could remember,” Gon explained. “You played a big part in my career, I couldn’t just leave you out!”  
“That’s not what I meant,” Killua reassured. “Just...write it down somewhere private. Like a journal.”  
“I just wanted you to read it,” said Gon, his voice breaking a little. “I...I really don’t want us to drift apart.” With that, Gon couldn’t hold it in any longer. He buried his face in his hands and began to weep quietly to himself.  
“Whoa, hey, d-don’t cry. I really liked your paper. I was just a little flustered, that’s all,” said Killua in an awkward attempt to comfort him.  
“No, it’s not about that,” he sobbed. “I’m just...afraid you can’t totally forgive me after what I said to you.” Killua motioned for him to take a seat next to him on the bed. He had seen Gon upset before, but he didn’t really have that much experience in making him feel better. This time, though, he would make the attempt.  
“Okay...what makes you think I can’t forgive you?” He inquired gently.  
“Well, we haven’t talked in so long. I couldn’t face you thinking you hated me on some level,” he explained through his tears. “I told myself you were busy with Alluka, but I always felt like there was something else bothering you. I already apologized, but it didn’t feel right for some reason. I still feel guilty. I just...I feel like I didn’t say enough.”  
“Well, I’m here now, and I could never hate you,” said Killua, rubbing his hand lightly over Gon’s back. “You can tell me anything and everything you want to.”  
“I...have nightmares,” confessed Gon. “About...losing you. Sometimes you run and I can’t catch up to you, sometimes you...sometimes you die. I don’t have them that often, but when I do it just...hurts me so deeply. My point is...I don’t know where I would be if I lost you. I was so angry over Kite dying, but I can’t even imagine what would happen if you died instead. I don’t think I could ever replace you, Killua! You’re my best friend! You inspire me to become stronger! I could have never faced what I did without you! You’re always so rational and composed, and that’s why I always rely on you! You just...you mean so much to me!” Gon sobbed a bit louder this time, while Killua desperately tried to calm him down.  
“Shhh, don’t think those things,” soothed Killua. “I’m not that easy to get rid of. I’m not going anywhere. Not while you still have to pay me back,” he added in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
“That’s just it, though! I can’t pay you back! I don’t even have my Nen anymore! If you get into trouble, I’m powerless to help you!”  
“Hey, there’s no pressure. It doesn’t have to be anything big. Besides, I can fight for myself just fine. And I’ll make sure to give something back to you in return, too, like a cycle.” When he saw that Gon quieted down a bit, he added, “Hey, Gon...it’s not your fault you lost your temper when Kite died. I understand completely. I just...didn’t know how to help you.”  
“That’s not true,” Gon sniffled. “You helped me come back to my senses in my moment of darkness. That was really brave of you.”  
“But I couldn’t stop pitying myself the whole time,” confessed Killua. “Pitying myself for not being strong enough. And maybe, because I was too busy pitying myself, I felt like...I was afraid I couldn’t forgive you completely. That after everything that happened when we fought the Ants, we could never return to the way things were. That’s why we fell out of touch. I was afraid to face you because of that.” He smiled in an attempt to keep from crying himself. “I have Alluka to thank...for waking me up. Like she always does. You mean a lot to me too, Gon. You always stand by your convictions and not let anyone change them, and I really admire that about you. I was afraid of facing the possibility of losing you as well, especially after you were hospitalized and all. I didn’t want to go through that again. I don’t just want your friendship...I need it.”  
“I promise, Killua,” Gon said, his voice returning to normal. “I won’t do anything reckless like that again. And that I’ll always have your back.”  
“You showed me a life outside of assassination, so I promise I’ll always have yours, too,” Killua replied. “And...I forgive you. Truly.” Gon pulled his dear friend into an embrace, and the two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then, suddenly, Killua broke the silence and put Gon in a playful headlock.  
“Hey! What was that for?”  
“I’m not letting go until I see a smile,” he teased, giving him a noogie for good measure. Within seconds, Gon was laughing.  
“Stop, stop! I’m smiling!” He giggled. Killua complied.  
“Good,” he said, satisfied that his work was done. “Now, what would you say to a snowball fight?” Gon nodded enthusiastically and followed him downstairs.


	8. Snow

“Hey, Alluka! I see you and Mito are getting along!” Killua greeted his younger sister as he came downstairs.  
“Yeah! She’s gonna teach me how to make hot chocolate later! I can’t wait!” Gon gasped in excitement.  
“Aunt Mito’s hot chocolate is the best! It’s like heaven!” Then he added, “Oh, yeah! Can Killua and I have a snowball fight outside?”  
“Of course, G--WAIT A MINUTE.” She stood up to block the front door, barring Killua’s way. “You’re not going anywhere without putting on something warmer, mister.”   
“B-but, Aunt Mito--”  
“No excuses!” She said firmly. “I don’t care what kind of insane survival training you had to go through as a Hunter. You need a jacket. The same goes for Gon.” Killua was about to say something back, but Gon tapped him on the shoulder and shook his head, meaning that her mind could not be changed. Killua sighed and waited as Mito walked over to the coat closet and picked out two puffy-looking parkas, as well as insulated pants, a pair of beanies and scarves, and two pairs of gloves. She pointed to the living room, and they obeyed, helping each other with tough zippers when it was needed.  
“Dammit, these clothes weigh a ton! How are you supposed to run in these?”  
“It’s easy! You’ll get used to it after a while!” Gon was about to leave through the front door when he heard a thud behind him, followed by Alluka’s hysterical laughter. Killua, who was clearly not accustomed to winter clothing, had fallen and landed face first to the floor. Gon soon joined in the laughter.  
“Are you okay?” He said in between fits of giggles as he helped Killua up.   
“I’m just fine, thanks,” said Killua, clearly frustrated. He turned to Mito. “See? I can barely move in this coat!” Mito would have said something back if she wasn’t trying to stifle herself from laughing out loud. Killua, supported by Gon, slowly moved toward the door in with an ungraceful waddle, which only made Gon laugh even harder and almost drop him.  
“It’s not funny! I’m trying my hardest!”  
“Sorry, sorry,” said Gon, trying to calm himself down. “I’m just used to you being really quick on your feet.”  
“You’re going down once we get outside, Gon. I never miss my target when I throw a snowball.”  
“Oh, relax, it’s just for fun. But I warn you, I’ve played a few times when I was younger and I’m not half bad myself.”   
“Heh, you’re on!” Killua broke into a run in an attempt to follow Gon, but ended up tripping on his way out the door. He got up and condemned himself back to waddling.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to join them, Alluka?” She asked as she watched the two of them prepare for battle.  
“I’m fine,” she replied. “I have a feeling they’re going to take this game pretty seriously.”   
Back outside, the snow had become much wetter and less powdery since it had fallen, making it perfect for the occasion. Gon and Killua had both hastily constructed barriers about two feet high to take cover behind. It would certainly be a battle for the ages.  
“Alright, Gon, tell me when you’re re--” Gon had taken the first shot. Little did Killua know that Gon was already starting to clump snow together with his hands as he began his sentence. Killua gave him a devious grin. “Glad we’re on the same page.” Gon was definitely not expecting his friend to repay him with not one, but two snowballs. Gon gave time for Killua to slowly retreat behind his wall.  
“You can run, but you can’t hide!” Perhaps the wall should have been bigger. It could not defend against Gon. And he even had the nerve to take a piece from his wall. This wouldn’t be a clean fight after all.  
“Now you’ve done it!” Killua began rapidly taking clumps of snow and tossing them at Gon, who was forced to retreat and do the same. A flurry of snowballs flew from both directions until, before long, both of their defenses were depleted. They hesitated a bit before continuing.   
“Heh, what are you gonna do without that wall of yours,” taunted Killua playfully.  
“Easy! I’ll just move around a lot!” Gon stood up and started running and dodging in every direction, moving gracefully across the snow as if he were walking on air. Gon laughed each time Killua missed.   
“I’m sorry, what did you say about never missing your target?” Gon teased, continuing to successfully dodge the snowballs.  
“Shut up! I’m a little rusty,” Killua retaliated. “Why haven’t you taken a shot at me yet? I’m out in the open.”  
“I’m just being nice,” said Gon, a cheeky grin on his face. Killua was beginning to get frustrated.  
“Alright, then. Let’s make this a little more challenging.” Gon felt a familiar prickle in the air. Killua was resorting to his aura.  
“No fair! You know I can’t use my Nen!” Gon whined. “Plus, water conducts electricity,” he added. “You can’t use your Godspeed without hurting yourse--” Killua had already taken a shot at him.  
“For one, I can’t move that easily with these clothes, so we both have restrictions,” Killua reminded him, “and second, I’m wearing gloves! Nice and insulated! I hope you’re ready for this!” Gon was suddenly pelted with snowballs at such blinding speed that his eyes could barely keep up.   
“What’s wrong, Gon?” He taunted. “Don’t have time to make a snowball?” He faltered as he saw Gon had disappeared. Then, he felt something pelt him from the direction of the house. Gon had taken shelter behind it. He soon felt another from a different angle, then another, then another.  
“Oi, Gon! Come on out and fight me for real!”  
“You’ll have to catch me first.” Gon’s singsong voice echoed across the winter landscape. Killua then realized that with Godspeed, he could probably move from where he was stationed. He just had to find Gon’s location based on the direction of the snowballs. Sure enough, a snowball came flying. He had found his target, and finally, he was able to move, although considerably slower than he normally did while in Godspeed. He tapped Gon on the shoulder and threw his final snowball square at his chest. Gon chuckled evilly and pelted him back.  
“Okay, okay, you win.” Killua had finally admitted defeat.   
“You almost had me, I’ll give you that.” Gon was still catching his breath. He had to move fast to keep up with Killua’s attack. Exhausted, he took a seat, and Killua followed suit.  
“Killua...that was the most fun I’ve had in awhile,” confessed Gon as they looked out over the vast blanket of snow that covered the island. “We always have fun together, don’t we? I wish it could be like this forever.”  
“Yeah, I do, too,” agreed Killua. “But we both have our own lives. We don’t see each other as much as we used to.”   
“I miss those days,” Gon admitted sadly. “But...that just means we should savor the times we have together, doesn’t it? It’s not about how much time you spend together. It’s about the memories you make so you can look back on them.”   
“Heh, you were always good at saying things that were overly sappy,” chuckled Killua. “But yeah, I agree. I realize that now.”   
After a few more seconds of silence, Gon said, “I’ll make sure all my best memories are of you!”  
“Idiot! Cut that out! That’s embarrassing!” Gon simply laughed, and Killua joined in soon after. At last, they had returned to their old selves, and in that moment, they realized that growing up didn’t have to mean growing apart.   
“Boys! It’s getting dark!” Mito’s shrill but soothing voice beckoned them back into the warmth of the house. They removed their winter clothes and put them by the roaring fire.  
“It’s ready!” Alluka proclaimed proudly as she brought in several mugs of piping hot chocolate. Gon clasped his hands together with excitement.


	9. Reminiscing

“Gon, you were right! This is the best!” The peppermint scent and flavoring in the hot chocolate was almost overpowering, but it was like taking small sips of heaven. “You did a great job, sis!” Alluka smiled brightly at the compliment. Killua was huddled next to Gon by the fireplace, while Alluka huddled next to Killua from the other side. The warmth of the hearth could not be compared to the warmth they felt inside themselves. Being festive on Christmas was a strange new concept for the Zoldyck siblings, but it was one they still welcomed.  
“So, where did you guys travel to all this time?” Gon inquired. “What places did you see?”  
“Well, Illumi was pretty pissed that we sent him running back home,” Killua chuckled, “so we just went from place to place for a while so he could lose our trail.”  
“Big brother even showed me some places he went with you,” continued Alluka. “We got to see Heaven’s Arena, but he told me the upper levels could get pretty nasty so we stayed away from there. He even showed me the auction in Yorknew! But we didn’t come back with anything big, just some clothes and gadgets and stuff. And a ton of sweets.” Killua gave a cheeky grin.  
“And I did a lot of odd Hunter jobs around town, but nothing too dangerous,” added Killua. “That’s how we got money. Mostly finding and collecting rare items. Kinda boring, honestly.”  
“It sounds more fun than school,” sulked Gon. “I just studied at home, since we don’t have a proper school here on the island, but we still have teachers. My writing teacher likes me, but my math teacher, he gets really impatient with me.”  
“Heh, figures. But he shouldn’t judge you just based on your ability to do math. That would be the same as judging you for using a hatsu outside of your Nen type,” Killua pointed out. Gon nodded thoughtfully.   
“I’m enjoying everything else, though,” continued Gon. “Other than that, I’ve just been spending time with nature. I wish I could do a class about that! I would ace it for sure!”  
“Why would you want to do that?” Killua laughed. “Don’t you want to challenge yourself?”  
“I guess,” Gon shrugged. “School’s different, though. Learning from experience is more fun.”  
“Yeah, I’ll say,” agreed Killua. “I had the butlers teach me all the academic stuff. It came pretty easy to me, but I didn’t really like it. If you want, I can help you with whatever schoolwork you need.” Gon smiled brightly.  
“Would you?! Oh, but I’d need to pay you back somehow.”  
“Don’t sweat it, it’s math homework,” reassured Killua. “I’m sure you’ll think of so--” He was interrupted by another one of Gon’s tight hugs. As usual, he was flushed with embarrassment, but he had to admit he liked the attention. “Alright, I’ll take that as payment,” he sighed. Gon gave him a satisfied grin.   
“And if you need me to find some of your rare items, I’ll be there in no time,” he added.  
“Maybe someday. You’d probably find it more exciting than I do,” mused Killua. Then, he turned the conversation towards another topic.  
“Hey, Gon, remember when you punched Hisoka in the face?”  
“Of course I remember! That was terrifying, but exciting at the same time,” said Gon gleefully.  
“You even used one of the floor tiles! That was amazing!”  
“Not nearly as amazing as when you were the only one to pass the first phase of the Hunter Exam! I could never do that by myself!”  
“They were all really weak, I’m sure you could have,” he laughed. Gon and Killua continued to trade stories all through the night, with Alluka giving a few of her own. Then, when it started getting to be late, and the snowfall began to pick up once again, Mito sent them upstairs to take a hot bath. Then, Gon and both Zoldyck siblings snuggled together cozily in bed, and Gon, for the first time in three nights, dreamt peacefully.


	10. Gifts

“Killua, Killua, wake up!” At last, it was Christmas morning, and Gon was excitedly and repeatedly pouncing on his friend in an attempt to get him out of bed. Killua rubbed his eyes groggily and sat up.  
“It’s time to open our presents!” Alluka was wide awake as well.  
“Was that necessary?” He groaned. “I’ll be awake in a minute, just wait for me downstairs.” Gon bounced ecstatically down the stairs, with Alluka following close behind. Killua was much slower to get up, but came down eventually. He held in his hands the parcel he had gotten before he left.  
“Merry Christmas, Gon,” he said, still wiping sleep from his eyes but handing it to him with a smile. It felt heavier than expected in Gon’s hands as he hastily unwrapped it. Inside, there was a 20-pound dumbbell. Gon gasped happily.  
“So you can stay strong even while you’re not training,” Killua explained simply.  
“Aw, Killua, you shouldn’t have! This is wonderful!” Gon placed the dumbbell on the floor and wrapped his arms around Killua in gratitude.  
“Well, isn’t this a coincidence,” laughed Mito, unwrapping her present and revealing another 20-pound dumbbell. She turned to Killua and said, “Looks like we think alike.” Gon happily took the second dumbbell and hugged Mito as well.  
“And I pitched in, too,” said Alluka, handing Gon a medium-sized square parcel. Inside was a scrapbook filled with postcards.  
“I know you like to travel a lot, so I guessed you’d want to see the places we’ve been,” she smiled.  
“Wow, these are beautiful, Alluka!” He beamed. “I wish we could go see these places right now.”  
“Maybe after you finish your schoolwork,” Mito chuckled. “You still have two semesters worth of stuff to do.”  
“Oh, right. Definitely someday though,” said Gon. Then Mito snapped her fingers, remembering something.  
“Oh yeah! Something else arrived in the mail for you.” After Mito returned from the dining room, she handed Gon an envelope, marked with the Hunters’ Association seal. Inside was a simple, festive card.

_Hey, Gon! Sorry I’ve been so busy lately, Zodiac business is taking over my life, I swear! Anyway, just wanted to say Merry Christmas, and if Killua’s there, then same to him. Sorry I couldn’t send you anything fancy, it’s the least I could do. Happy holidays! \- Leorio_

_Gon, and Killua if he is present, I want you to know I am doing well, and likewise, I hope you are doing well. Zodiac business has been strenuous. All of them bicker constantly, which is hard on me because I’m expected to settle their disagreements, but I suppose it isn’t so unpleasant with Leorio around. Other than that, have a Merry Christmas from us, and I hope we can see each other soon. - Kurapika Kurta_

“I’m surprised they had the time to even send us this much,” said Killua.  
“Damn! I wish I could thank them somehow!” Gon cursed under his breath. Then he remembered where he’d hidden Killua’s presents, running back upstairs to his room and returning with a large sack. “Merry Christmas, Killua!”  
“I-is that all for me?” Killua’s jaw dropped as he saw how much Gon had gotten, and felt almost ashamed by it.  
“Of course! I hope you like it!” Gon pulled open the sack, which was, in fact, an industrial-sized bag of his favorite Chocorobos.  
“This...this is incredible!” Killua’s eyes glowed hungrily as he peered into the contents of the bag. “Where did you get this?”  
“Oh, online,” said Gon. “I bid very highly for them in an online auction.” Killua thought it best not to ask any further questions. It was, after all, his favorite.  
“I pitched in some money, too,” Mito smiled at Killua. “I thought it was very sweet that Gon was getting you presents so far ahead of time, so I helped! Oh, and we also got you something else!” She pulled a large, rectangular box out from under the tree. To his pleasant surprise, inside it was a brand new skateboard.  
“The seller said it was infused with Nen, which makes it go faster!”  
“You don’t actually believe that, do you, Gon?” Mito eyed him suspiciously. Gon rubbed the back of his head innocently, while Killua stared at the board in awe.  
“Does it really?! Awesome! I can’t wait to try it!” He bumped his fist with Gon’s while Mito simply shook her head. Then Gon turned to Alluka.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t think of anything to get you,” he chuckled nervously.  
“No problem! Big brother spoils me,” said Alluka cheekily. “Speaking of which, we still haven’t opened my present from him!”  
“Of course, of course,” said Killua, handing her the package. “Merry Christmas, Alluka.” Inside were some simple hair accessories, including a headband, hairpins, and elastic ties.  
“You’re the best big brother ever!” Alluka smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek.  
“I know, I try,” said Killua, patting her on the head. Then, he saw Gon had one final present for Killua in his hands. He took it and unwrapped it, seeing before him a photo album. Written on the front were the words: Gon + Killua, best friends forever, and inside were pictures of the two of them together and the places they’d been, simply having good, wholesome fun.  
“If you ever start to doubt our friendship again,” said Gon, “you can look through these pictures as a reminder.”  
“G-Gon...I don’t know what to say.” Killua began to feel tears well up in his eyes, but they weren’t sad tears at all. He threw his arms around Gon. “This...is the best present I could have ever received. I’ll treasure it forever. I feel so ashamed with what I got you.”  
“Heh, now look who’s saying overly sappy things,” laughed Gon as he hugged him back. “And I loved your presents, but you didn’t need to get them anyway. All I needed this year was you.”  
“Yeah...you too, Gon,” said Killua, still overwhelmed with emotion. The only present they needed this year was each other’s company.

***  
For a few days, the Zoldyck siblings stayed at Gon’s house. Together, they would play video games, have snowball fights, drink hot chocolate, and generally take time to have fun together. Then, after a week, it was time for the Zoldycks to leave. After they said farewell to Mito, Gon followed them down to the dock.  
“Gon...that was the best Christmas we ever had,” admitted Killua.  
“Yeah, thanks for spending it with us. I was really happy to see you two reconnect,” Alluka smiled.  
“No problem! It was the best I’ve had, too,” said Gon. “So...when will we be seeing each other again?”  
“I can’t say,” said Killua, “but we’ll definitely keep in touch this time. I’ll try to email you about once a week, although you’ll probably flood me with messages in that time.”  
“Haha, yeah,” Gon chuckled awkwardly. “And if you ever have a problem, I’ll be there faster than your Godspeed!”  
“And just how will you manage that?” Killua teased. “Same goes for you, though. And I’ll be there fast because I actually have Godspeed.” The three of them laughed and engaged in a group hug.  
“C’mon, kiddos! We’re burnin’ daylight!” Erving’s gruff, booming voice broke the hug, and after Gon gave the fisherman a friendly wave, he and Killua parted ways once more. However, this time, there was no sadness, guilt, or things left unsaid. This time, there was only a promise they would always be friends, and they would see each other again.


End file.
